darksummonerfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:DonMoriarty
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dark Summoner for iPhone Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Covert Rank AA Plus page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Be an admin Hi DonMoriarty, you've done a lot of great edits to this wiki. I think you should adopt this wiki and be an admin since the only admin - NovaeDeArx has not login to this site since 7 April 2012. — DinoKev talk 16:44, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Figured out how to reply! I think. Anyway, my original message: I took screen caps on my iPad, and I plan on doing all of them. I would do more to help, but I've never edited a wiki before lol. As for the smart phone, I've got one too and it's impossible to take screen shots without rooting your phone. /: While I have your attention though, I would like to ask if the pictures are okay? or if you preferred I did something differently? I can't max the monsters out unfortunately, I'm not too far in the game, but whem I saw this site I wanted to help. 08:10, August 13, 2012 (UTC)MisterJake (talk) Oh, Kindle fire, that could work. You could have two accounts and use one to feed all the good stuff to your main account. Is that AA+ level one? If it is, would you consider letting me screen capture it and giving it right back? If not, you could just wait till you get your kindle. In any case, here's my player code: 2770827022 As for editing, I'll help in any way I can. I'll do the pictures every time I get a hold of a good Level 1 monster, and I got the hang of editing now. Just let me know what you want done and I can help. It takes awhile to do, but I'm a music producer, so I've got time lol. (: And yeah I'm finding that out! Auctions have been pretty awesome. I just need some more monsters for trading and whatnot. I don't like not being able to click on their profile from the auction and saying thanks or trying to mae things a better deal or anything. It's just make an offer and good luck finding them again. 15:43, August 13, 2012 (UTC)15:43, August 13, 2012 (UTC)15:43, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Ah nevermind then! I'm looking for Paimon. If you happen to find one, let me know? I'm gonna keep working on the wiki. Might alphabetize the random lists of monsters. ---- I would do terrible terrible things for that Paimon. Are you selling it? And I'll alphabetize the lower ranks for now. --- In game or on here? Impulse for both lol. Amd okay! Thank you. (: ---- I have my other account as a covert team, Sky Dragon and Cloud Dragon are great! Bayard too. Most other suck though lol, but! All the monsters I get from my covert account go into my impulse account, so more monsters! ---- For real! I just sent off an angry e-mail to ATeam about the dark summons? I spent 15 bucks and got 5 B rank monster. I was.. livid. ptfo. A dark summon is 3 dollars, I thought they would have the decency to remove the total crap from them. ---- Ah. Dahh! I wish I hadn't spent the soul points because now they have Epic Dark Summons for 300 sp. ._. Lmfao,like 2000. Half my clan is inactive, but the few people that are active are real cool. (: It's... 4 or 5 of us. I've personally gotten 700 on my main account, but I don't have a progression monster! Just an occasional lucky energy potion lol. ---- It sucks right! And I keep Finding people that have Paimon... But they want either Sky Pirate, Clarissa or Marbas for it. Anywho, I would totally join your clan but my general guy is really cool. Really nice to me lol. I got up to 900 darkness whatevers today, missions take way too much energy. /: And really? I felt like the progression would make every other tap of the "do it" button give you darkness things. That sucks! Good thing I decided not to trade. Also, just got Hellfield Devil Asura. Yessss Clan merging sounds cool, there's only like. 5 or 6 of us active. Although, we've put quite a bit of money into it lol. Oh! I'm getting more screenshots when these freaking Auction ends! Seriously, they take forever. But I traded all my level 1 A's for different level 1 A's, so new pictures coming soon. This guy wants a max Sky Pirate for Paimon. I am losing faith in humanity Moriarty. It's disappearing, like my will to work out. ---- That is ridiculous! I gonna be a freaking iTunes card tomorrow man. 25$ =like, 23 potions TAX IS AWESOME and with that I can get a Paimon for 15. (: I just got a covert progression! Auctioning it for 10 eps lmfao, good idea? No? And yeah, that's all I have going for me; my farmer account. I have an abundance of A's and A+'s, so I leave messages like, "10 A/A+'s for Paimon!" but most people are like, die in a fire MisterJake. /: but I will have one. Mark my words, Paimon. I just maxed out DDD+! Sweet. ...I'm considering leaving the clan to join yours lmfao. Eff!! I already put it out for auction. Oh well, 30 hours left. And I'll get another one. (; Are they really worth 30eps?! Like wow. ---- Effing yes... Okay. Thanks for the help. (: Some friend of mine just got scammed out of a Balrog. I want to help him, but more importantly, I want my offers to go through already! Also, I bid 5 A monsters for a Marbas. Think I have a shot? Lol, I have bleak hope. ---- That's what it is! And I feel like I'm too weak to be in your clan. But if I join, would I automatically get all the prizes because you all have 235484627523 drops? Seems like I would be shooting myself lol. All you items have been given already right? Maybe after this event we can just merge so it'd be one big active clan. I've messaged 73 people for Asura and Paimon. ---- Right? (: I'll mention it to Haleman, see if he wants to go with me. I'm not sure how he'll react because him and I kinda run this clan... but it's full of casual players. Casual to the max, almost like they have things to do or something lol. And no, I won't take your Paimon unless I have something you really want. Like, a burning desire for it lol. Asura's full name is Hellfield Devil Asura. I actually got an A rank level 1, I'll upload a picture when these auctions end. He's a yellow.. bronzish demon, with three heads. Unfortunately, everyone always replies "eps only" when I ask about him. Dude for real! These people just stumble around and all they can say is "eps". It's scary lol. What have they been reduced to.. And hey! I want you to check out the picture for Gigas. Do you want that picture format, or do I just keep doin what I'm doin. (: ---- Lmfao good luck. I takes forever to level them up to max, and it's expensive. I've begun asking people if I can take pictures of their level one monsters, and so far it's going well lol. Do you know anyone that would be willing? ---- Very well. Do you think Black Gear Wraith + maxed is worth anything? Or Scorn Black Wings, Greiving Mandrake, Sky Dragon, Sky Navy Slayer or Lord of Void? Those are the A+'s I have right now, that aren't in auction, that I can max out. Would it even be worth it? ---- Black Gear Wraith's ability is Impulse Down, but I've seen it sell for 2 eps. /: and I will max out this Scorn Black Wings then lol. My auction hasn't gotten any hits man. ---- Lmfao, the one of the covert progression monster. (: I said 10 eps starting, and I've seen other sell for like, 25 or 30 starting. ---- Maybe I should've added BP's lol My auction just got completed!! I got Blazing Dragonoid, Beelzebub and Jaingshi Fighter! Sweet. Uploading pictures. ---- Well there he is! (: I'm probably gonna max him out, and sell it I know people want him. Blazing Dragonoid is semi popular too. His photo is next, along with Beelzebub. ---- Balanced? I just want attack lol. The glass cannon appeals to me, I dunno why. I think you can do it. (: AA's seem cool, but. The only cool one I've seen is that Moon Dragon? Me gusta. My goal here is to get the 5xCombo, winged impulse same level/rank demons. But, is there something other than Beelzebub? lmao. I don't like bug looking things. Hey Moriarty--- Capt Jake here, user Dread Knight has let me take pictures of 8 rare beasts, one is Moon Sea Dragon. (: Just having it in my possession was... Good day today man, a good day. That seems like so much money! Dang. I don't even comprehend, $1000. Wow. (: Best of luck to you dude. I have one Ep lmfao, I can. I can help. :p Oh man you don't even know lol. I'll donate plasma for EPs, shoot. (: and yeah! When I saw Moon Dragon in my giftbox I lost my jaw on the floor, it was crazy. I canceled the auction and offered it to some guy auctioning a Balrog. He said he wanted a covert progression monster. Fingers crossed.. ---- I GOT PAIMON Like I don't even care what happens the rest of the week. It's a plus one too. Let it be known, that on Thursday, August 16, 2012, Jake's faith in humanity was restored. And that I got a freaking Paimon. You will understand when you get your Moon Sea Dragon lol, I promise I'm not insane. Good luck with that lol... Although if I got my magnificent yellow bastard, I'm sure you can get Moon Sea Dragon. Hypothetically speaking... if I got a Moon Sea Dragon in a Dark Summon, what would you give me for it? (: That sounds good. (: Hey so I made a plan. I wanna start my android account over, but give it my awesome demon team. And then join your clan with that and be all badass. Thoughts? ---- Yeah I had wanted to be a level one with all super powered sin monsters and just beat everyone up lmfao. I'm going to delete my Feedah account and make a new account with my name, I'll join today just as soon as you message me your ID, for the ally invite, and/or the clan ID so I can join really fast. Right now my rank is. 6000 somthing? I only have 1800 drops lol, but as I recall I had around 20 eps when I started. So I could catch up fast/give you more eps. My clan has 11500 drops, and we are not on the ranking lol. ---- Here i come! Ude the very first summon I did, Bam Furnace Dragon. (; ---- I just got all three progs. -.- I'm gonna get me a Marbas lmfao. ---- Do it! I want a team that can use my Crimson Lion Guard effectively. But i think he's only impulse and beast. /: So I may be the green guy on your clan lol. I have a max Sky Dragon+ and working on maxing out Bayard+. So far: Made the account 4 hours ago, 1200 drops, 9 eps left! ---- Well i am waiting for 5 more energy so I can get to level twenty and trade for some goodies. My stats arenthe same, however I will keep you updated. I think at best with my current progression monster, i could get 2000 tonight, using all my eps lol. If i had a better one maybe 2500. ---- Capt. Spaulding invited me to the chat page, but I cannot for the life of me find it. Could I have a link por favor. (: Wait never mind, I found it but anyways, I've just about had it with my clan. They're all pretty in active, except two. The other don't even talk unless I offer free shtuff, so I've decided to leave it. I dunno if you have any other inactive caln members, but, if you don't have a problem with adding me twice lol, I would join with both accounts, and be active with both. You'd get my pretty dang powerful demon team in your clan, and then a feeder account, which I would only use for harvesting moneys and sacrifices. You could use it as a bank lol, just give that account monsters you wanna level up, but don't wanna waste any gold, and there you go. Just something to think about, let me know. (: Lol alrighty. Fingers crossed over here, and nit doing missions till you get back lol You already have me added, it's MisterJake. (: ---- Lol, I sent a request. (: i saved up all my energies too! Oooh, if I keep helping you out, will you help me get a Balrog? (: ---- Got you a Marbas. (: ---- Haha, hope you're happy with it. (: i'll consider it, prolly copy and paste yours if you don't mind, lol. I would just change the monsters to what I have. And yeah I was gonna say! Theres been a lot of people complaining that they can't really sell Fire Lord. But oh well! I think he looks cool. You need a Kyuuki right? I'm gonna start on that then. ---- Lucky. All 100+ levels I meet are jerks! And I got you a Kyuuki+ haha, but before I do. Is WWSP+ for Kyuuki+ a good trade? Or am I ripping myself off. No worries. I only wanted Balrog and to get you your Kyuuki+ (: and now I'm just waiting for my eps to come back from auction. I'm probably gonna start a winged brute team... But thats later. Moriarty. I really need your help with naming prices for the monsters I've been hired to sell lmao. All the monsters are on my profile in the comments, and i'm sorry if it's a lot of work! Also dude, thanks for being a freaking badass and getting the clan to 192! :D 23:18, August 29, 2012 (UTC)23:18, August 29, 2012 (UTC)23:18, August 29, 2012 (UTC)23:18, August 29, 2012 (UTC)23:18, August 29, 2012 (UTC)23:18, August 29, 2012 (UTC)23:18, August 29, 2012 (UTC)23:18, August 29, 2012 (UTC)23:18, August 29, 2012 (UTC)23:18, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I was referred to you for a trade. I dunno if I can offer much, but I can attempt to. I really need two A Blunt Blade Devils, or an A+ one. To further refine my Demon, Impulse, A+ team I have had for the longest of times. Hit me up, maybe? ~ Aiden 2079798251 I'm looking for an Asura. Just a plain regular Asura. If anyone has one and is willing to trade it, as EP is currently unavailable to me, I would be very appreciative! Thanks! 17:58, August 30, 2012 (UTC)HeirToEire